Nuestra vida en un mundo nuevo
by Morena Contagiosa
Summary: La vida del trìo inmediatamente despuès de la guerra.


Aclaraciòn necesarisima: Ni Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley o ninguno de los personajes, mundo màgico y de los cuales voy a escribir a continuaciòn me pertenecen, son propiedad de la inigualable JK Rowling, que llenò nuestras vidas de magia.

Volver a la vida.

Harry atravesò la sala comùn de Gryffindor y subiò a la que habia sido su habitaciòn, sinceramente, se hallaba agotado. Observò sorprendido que, a pesar de la batalla, la torre Gryffindor se encontraba bastante intacta, sin embargo estaba demasiado agotado para ponerse a pensar en ello, se acostò y, por primera vez en lo que a èl le parecian muchisimos dias, durmio calmada y profundamente, sin sueños.

Cuando Harry despertò se sintiò desorientado, habia dormido muchisimo, o al menos asi le parecia, cuando finalmente habia podido acostarse estaba amaneciendo, y ahora la luna se alzaba sobre el castillo. Sin poder evitarlo, Harry pensò en Lupin y en su relacion con la luna, en Tonks, en Fred, en los caidos sintiendo una gran sensaciòn de culpabilidad y dolor. Suspirando profundamente, decidiò que lo mejor era ponerse en marcha. No tenia idea donde estaban Ron, Hermione, Ginny o el resto de los Weasley... Siguiendo un impulso, Harry corriò las cortinas de la cama de Ron, y si, efectivamente alli estaba su mejor amigo, abrazando a Hermione. Sonriendo, Harry cerrò las cortinas y se dirijiò al Gran Comedor, lo encontrò bastante dañado, tal como lo habia dejado, pero las cuatro mesas de las casas habian sido nuevamente colocadas, si bien no quedaba ningùn miembro de la casa Slytherin y la gran mayorìa de los vencedores estaban en San Mungo, en la enfermerìa o descansando en sus camas.

El muchacho se sento en la que otrora habia sido la mesa Hufflepuf sintiendose aletargado, triste y bastante desorientado. Cuando la profesora McGonagall se le acercò, sencillamente le preguntò:- Harry, ¿què te sucede?

-No encuentro a Luna, Neville, los Weasley ni Ginny. Pensè que estarian acà pero...

-Todos los Weasley fueron a la Madriguera, necesitaban... estar entre ellos, solos, sin pùblico, cuando el sr Weasley y la srta Granger despierten, supongo que ellos tambièn tendràn que ir allì. El sr Longbottom està en San Mungo, cuidando de su abuela, y la srta Lovegood tambièn se encuentra allì, cuidando de su padre. Sin embargo, Harry, me parece que necesitas dar un paseo por el lago, el aire puro... creo que te sentarà bien.-Dijo la profesora, sonriendole y saliendo del Gran Comedor.

Siguiendo el consejo de la profesora, Harry se dirijio a los jardines, agradeciendo en silencio que los combatientes estuvieran descansando, ya que no le apetecia demasiado hablar con nadie, excepto Ginny, pero ella estaba con su familia, que tambièn la necesitaba, porque Fred, su hermano, habia muerto a causa de èl, de Harry Potter, luchando para defenderlo... Mientras el joven iba perdido en esos pensamientos distinguiò una figura sentada debajo de un àrbol, dandole la espalda, contemplando el lago.

Harry se sentò al lado de Ginny, se arriesgò a mirarla. Estaba sosteniendo sus rodillas entra sus brazos, abrazada a si misma. Harry queria romper el silencio, pero despuès de tantos meses de esperar poder tener esta conversaciòn, las palabras se habian esfumado, y èl solo podia contemplarla.

Ginny suspirò profundamente y lo mirò.-Ya despertaste. Empezaba a pensar que ibas a dormir por los proximos cien años.-

-Yo...

-Fui a buscarte, pero parecias tan cansado que no quise molestarte, me asegurè de que estuvieras còmodo y obliguè a Ron a ir a dormir, antes de que se cayera a pedazos.-

-Pensè que te habias ido con tu familia a la Madriguera...-

-Creo que antes de ir allì, hay algunos asuntos que debo resolver, sin mi familia revoloteando y alborotando alrededor.-

-Ginny... En todos estos meses... Yo... Eres los màs maravilloso que me pasò... y si estàs dispuesta a darme otra oportunidad, si... si puedes perdonarme... yo... nunca, nunca màs me voy a separar de ti.-

Ginny lo mirò sorprendida:-Ya te lo dije, hace meses Harry, siempre supe que no serias feliz a menos que le dieras caza a Voldemort... No entiendo porque te disculpas... Siempre tuve en claro que, a pesar de todo, no tendrìa mas remedio que apoyarte cuando el momento del enfrentamiento llegarà.

-Yo... no... no me refiero a eso...-

Ginny entrecerrò los ojos, y por primera vez luciò algo preocupada:-Harry, tu no tienes la culpa de lo que le pasò a Fred... de... de su muerte-Los ojos de Ginny se humedecieron al pronunciar esas palabras.-La culpa es de Èl.-Ginny tomo las manos de Harry entre las suyas.-Tal vez nunca lo entiendas, pero era un precio que todos estabamos dispuestos a pagar. Nuestras vidas a cambio de la paz, de saber que nuestros familiares y nuestros seres amados iban a vivir en un mundo mas justo y mas seguro. Voldemort decidiò su camino, y marcò los de muchisimos magos y brujas. Tal vez tù eras el ùnico con el poder de destruirlo, pero todos estabamos dispuestos a ayudarte. Tù no lo decidiste, pero tenias el coraje, y de alguna forma, las armas para lograrlo. Y gente, gente que de verdad te ama, y estaba dispuesta a dar su vida, pero no todos por ti, no de la forma en que los mortifagos podrian llegar a dar la vida por Voldemort; èl era su amo, nosotros estabamos dispuestos a morir por la esperanza de ayudar en su caida y dejar un mundo mejor.-Cuando Ginny terminò de decir eso, tomò el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y le dijo sencillamente:-A menos que me lo pidas, nunca vas a librarte de mi.

Harry sonriò. Hacia tanto que no sentia ese fuego en el estomago, que no tenia el cabello de Ginny entre sus dedos. Cerrò los ojos e inspirò profundamente. Dejando que el aroma floral le desbordara los sentidos y sintiendose pleno, finalmente, la beso.


End file.
